Gangsta Sexy
Lyrics (Gangster) (Gangster) (So gangster) (Gangster) Got my diamond earrings (Gangster) Gonna turn you on (So gangster) 'I preserve my sexy And I'm packing heat, so don't disrespect me I love it when the DJ throws my song on I hit the dance floor and get my sing-along on I love to spit the choruses when I'm on one My C-Walks too hot, I done ripped my Sean Jean Smelling so fly, got the Hugo Boss on You got the type of booty I'd like to put my paws on We can roll in the Fiesta just to get our floss on I got the speakers bumping, straight banging the thong song Got my hair did, got my shit braided up Rolling with Funny Man and he's breaking a blunt Snatch it out of his hand and now I'm blazing it up Took another sip of Henny, now I'm faded as fuck ("Yo, Charlie Scene, tell me where you got them shades at") You know I've had this OG style since way back Sitting in VIP, blowing trees, I'm laid back These bitches gonna be another notch on my wave cap (Gangster) Got my diamond earrings (Gangster) Gonna turn you on (So gangster) 'I preserve my sexy And I'm gonna beat it up if you let me (Gangster) Diamonds all upon me (Gangster) Gonna turn you on (So gangster) 'I preserve my sexy And I'm packing heat so don't disrespect me I'm just do damn flossy, I know what you like There ain't no gangster like me, I'mma give it you every time Hold up and let me lace up the Timbs I'm only twenty-six, but so is the rims I wanna hit the dance floor and thrust my pelvis I look so good, a million bucks is jealous So I park the Huffy, kick down the kickstand Paid a twenty-dollar cover and I got me a wristband Got bitches to my neck like I'm standing in quicksand If they talk to me twice, they better talk to my pimp hand Got the Lakers jersey and a platinum chain Two Bluetooths and a pinkie ring Getting drunk as fuck off that Tanqueray Beer goggles on, I'm talking to a grenade ("Yo, Charlie Scene, tell me how you got so flossy") It isn't my fault that all the ladies want me I just roll with the posse who's cool like Fonzie And known to be flashier than paparazzi (Gangster) Got my diamond earrings (Gangster) Gonna turn you on (So gangster) 'I preserve my sexy And I'm gonna beat it up if you let me (Gangster) Diamonds all upon me (Gangster) Gonna turn you on (So gangster) 'I preserve my sexy And I'm packing heat so don't disrespect me I'm just do damn flossy, I know what you like There ain't no gangster like me, I'mma give it to you every time Freeze at ease Let Funny Man bang on these keys I'm about to get it cracking and freaky-deaky All the ladies in the world just dying to meet me 'Cause nothing about me is ever cheesy I'll get you in the bed and make it squeaky, squeaky Looking so damn fly as I hit the club Low ride, west side, yeah, I'm throwing it up Make my way to the dance floor to throw it up Now go ahead and hit that chorus and turn it up (Gangster) Got my diamond earrings (Gangster) Gonna turn you on (So gangster) 'I preserve my sexy And I'm gonna beat it up if you let me (Gangster) Diamonds all upon me (Gangster) Gonna turn you on (So gangster) 'i preservee my sexy And I'm packing heat so don't disrespect me I'm just so damn flossy, I know what you like There ain't no gangster like me, I'mma give it to you every time I'm just so damn flossy, I know what you like There ain't no gangster like me, I'mma give it to you every time Give it to you every, give it to you every Give it to you every time Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - vocals, lead guitar *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion *Danny - clean vocals, keyboards *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, synthesizer, rhythm guitar *Johnny 3 Tears - bass guitar Trivia *The line "These bitches gonna be another notch on my wave cap" is a reference to a line from "Dove and Grenade," "And you're just gonna be another notch on the belt." *The title of this song is never said throughout the entire song, though the words "gangster/gangsta" and "sexy" are spoken separately. *The line "Freeze at ease/Let Funny Man bang on these keys" is a reference to a line most memorably spoken by Snoop Dogg from his song "Doggystle," "Freeze at ease, now let me drop some more of them keys." Category:Songs Category:American Tragedy